My Bestfriend Being Bad Boy
by yatagarasu23
Summary: Harry dan Draco bersahabat sejak kecil,   Suatu hari Draco harus pindah. 11 tahun kemudian,   Mereka bertemu kembali, tapi kenapa Draco berubah?


My Bestfriend being bad boy

By: sevenskyify and J-Sha

Rating: T

Genre: Friendship & Humor

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.,

Not us!.OOC bener, gak ada sihir.

Summary: Harry dan Draco bersahabat sejak kecil,

Suatu hari Draco harus pindah. 11 tahun kemudian,

Mereka bertemu kembali, tapi kenapa Draco berubah?

* * *

><p>"1..2..3.." hitung seorang anak laki-laki sekitar berumur 8 tahun. Sambil menutup matanya ia berteriak "Sudah belum?", "Sudah! Ayo Draco, cari aku!" teriak anak laki-laki lain berambut hitam sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon.<p>

"Iya iya," anak laki-laki bernama Draco itu membuka matanya sesekali mengerjapkan matanya agar penglihatannya terlihat jelas. Draco jalan di sekitar halaman yang luas sambil menoleh kanan kiri. "Nahh! Dapat kau!" seru Draco sambil memegang pundak anak laki-laki berkacamata itu, sontak anak itu terkejut "Dasar! Tau saja kalau aku disini!" komentarnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tentu aku tau, kita kan dari dulu selalu bersama, Harry!" seru Draco sambil nyengir. Harry hanya membalas dengan senyumannya saja. Memang Draco Malfoy adalah sahabatnya, bisa di bilang sahabat sejatinya. Mereka selalu bersama, jika Harry di sana maka Draco juga berada di sana. Dan sebaliknya.

"Draco…Harry, saatnya makan siang!" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang mirip dengan Draco, tantu! Wanita itu Narcissa Malfoy ibunya Draco. "iya mom!" balas Draco sambil berteriak dan berlari ke sebuah Manor besar nan megah, tentunya diikuti oleh Harry di belakang Draco.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Draco, mom ingin bicara dengan mu" ucap Narcissa sambil menyantap makanannya, "mmm ya apa mom?" jawab Draco sambil mengunyah makanannya, Harry yang melihat jijik Draco berkata "Draco! Kalau mau ngomong di telan dulu" lirik Harry ke Draco, "Iya! Bawel banget sih." Balas Draco sambil memutarkan bola matanya. Narcissa yang meilhat itu tersenyum sedangkan lucius tetap makan.

"Jangan begitu Draco! Itu artinya Harry sayang denganmu!" Narcissa membela Harry. Harry yang mendengar itu tersedak, Narcissa langsung menyodorkan Harry segelas air minum, Draco yang melihat itu hanya nyegir saja. "Draco…" Narcissa ragu untuk mengatakannya, ia melirik suaminya. Lucius diam saja.

"Kita akan pindah ke Amerika!"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"A-APA?" teriak Draco tak percaya, "ta-tapi mom? Mom tau kan aku sudah betah di sini..dan..dan lagi" ucap Draco gagap. "Kami tau son! Tapi Daddy-mu dipindah tugaskan!" ungkap Narcissa yang melihat sedih putranya itu. Harry yang mendengar itu diam saja, kenapa dia harus kehilangan lagi? Orang yang di sayanginya? Setelah ibu dan ayah meninggalkannya, sekarang sahabatnya yang harus meninggalkannya.

Lucius angkat bicara "Maafkan kami Draco, ini juga bukan kemauan kami" sahut Lucius dengan suara dinginnya. "Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Draco meninggalkan meja makan ke kamarnya, Harry yang melihat itu langsung mengikuti Draco. Sementara Lucius dan Narcissa hanya menatap kepergian putranya itu.

"Draco!" panggil Harry sambil masuk ke kamar Draco. "Draco, jangan begitu! Lagi pula itu kan demi kebaikanmu!" Harry ingin menangis mengatakan itu, tetapi dia harus menyembunyikannya. "Kebaikan? Mereka hanya mementingkan kebaikan mereka!" Draco marah. "Kau salah! Itu juga untuk kebaikanmu Draco!" sela Harry sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Draco.

"Aku tau Harry! Tapi..bagaimana denganmu? Kau pasti sendirian" ucap Draco sambil menatap Harry, "Aku tidak sendirian Draco! Lagipula aku bisa tinggal di rumah Ron, tenang saja!" Harry tersenyum.

"Kau yakin?" tatap Draco tidak percaya pada Harry. "Aku yakin! Ron kan juga sahabatku, lebih baik kau ikut kedua orang tuamu" Harry lagi-lagi ingin menangis mengatakan ini, tapi bagaimana? Dia tidak mau terlihat seperti laki-laki cengeng.

"Kau sepertinya senang kalau aku pergi." Ujar Draco cemberut. "Aku bukannya senang, aku juga sedih kalau kau pergi. Tidak ada yang menjahili ku lagi." Harry mengambil bantal Draco dan memeluknya. "Ohhh, jadi kau hanya merindukan kejahilan ku ya?" tatap Draco dengan wajah yang di buat-buatnya.

"Bukan!...ya sudah Draco, aku pergi dulu..pokoknya kau harus ikut mom dan dadmu ya!" Harry menutup pintu kamar Draco. Draco yang melihat kepergian Harry menatap sedih. Tidak tau kenapa hatinya terasa sakit bila ia meninggalkan Harry atau Harry yang meninggalkan Darco. Draco terlihat berpikir kembali, ia mempertimbangkan antara ikut atau tidak ikut ke Amerika.

Selama 2 jam, Draco masih berpikir dan ia memutuskan….

"Baik, aku akan ikut!". Draco loncat dari tempat tidurnya, dan mencari mom dan dad-nya membicarakan tentang kepindahan itu.

x-x-x-x-x-x

11 Tahun kemudian..

Suasana gaduh di salah satu ruangan kelas *blablabla* University itu seketika hening saat seorang lelaki yang kepalanya setengah botak. Cara berjalannya kaku, bahkan terbilang tak seperti manusia pada umumnya - malah ia lebih mirip patung hidup. Steve, itu nama dosen yang terkenal killer itu.

"Hari ini saya membawa seorang murid baru. Nah, Mr. Malfoy, come here"  
>Ia memanggil seseorang. Malfoy? Untuk sekian detik Harry terpaku mendengar nama itu.<br>'Malfoy? Apa itu.. Draco? Ah kau sinting, Harry. Mungkin ini akibatnya kalau terus-menerus dicekoki rumus-rumus aneh yang bahkan lebih rumit dari huruf Kuno manapun. Dasar Sir Steve!' Harry membatin seraya memutar matanya, tak sadar jika Sir Steve sudah memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Ada apa, Mr. Potter?", suara keras Sir Steve mengejutkan Harry yang sedang asyik dengan pikirannya. "Ah, ehm, nothing, Sir. I'm sorry"  
>Harry bersiap dilempar spidol ataupun, paling buruk, dilempar keluar kelas oleh dosen yang kadang wataknya mirip Dementor itu.<p>

Masuklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang awut-awutan dengan memakai kaos biru dan jeans dengan di baluti jaket kulit, gayanya seperti 'Bad Boy' ditambah lagi ia sedang memakan permen karet dan tangannya di masukkan ke dua sisi kantong celana itu.

Harry yang melihat pemuda itu langsung terkejut. "Dra…Draco?" tanyanya gagap. Pemuda yang bernama Draco Malfoy itu hanya melihat tingkah laku Harry, Sepertinya dia agak ingat dengan lelaki yang berambut hitam dan berantakan itu, mana lagi matanya yang hijau cemerlang dan tidak memakai kacamata bundarnya. Tidak tau kenapa Draco melihat Harry kepalanya menjadi pusing.

-FLASHBACK ON-

Draco masuk di sekolah barunya di Amerika. Sebagai anak baru di sekolahnya itu, ia selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya, bukan teman-temannya tapi musuhnya.

Draco sedang duduk sendiri di dalam kelas, belum ada murid yang datang, kecuali dia. Ia hanya mencoret-coret buku kosongnya. Ia rindu dengan Harry, pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?. Banyak sekali pertanyaan di dalam otaknya itu.

BUUKK!

Seketika itu Draco terjatuh dari kursinya, ada segerombolan anak laki-laki, yang satunya memegang stik baseball. Anak laki-laki yang berambut kecoklatan itu ternyata memukul kepala draco dengan stik baseball-_- sampai Draco terkapar di lantai dan dari kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Darah? Yepp..sungguh kejam anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan itu.

"Jord, ke-kepalnya mengeluarkan darah? Bagaimana ini! Kita pasti di penjara!" panik anak laki-laki yang sangat pendek. "Kita tinggalkan saja dia di sini!" sahut anak bertubuh besar. "Yahh..betul kata Goyle! Ayo cepat kita pergi" Jord berlari ke luar kelas di ikuti oleh teman-temannya.

Draco masih tidak bergerak. Sampai akhirnya ada salah satu murid wanita yang melihat itu. Segera anak itu langsung memapah Draco ke UKS dan memberi tau guru. Langsung saja guru itu menelpon orang tua Draco. Setelah sampai di sekolah Draco, Lucius dan Narcissa membawa Draco ke rumah sakit.

Dokter mengobati luka Draco. Draco masih tidak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya dokter itu keluar untuk memberi tau Lucius dan Narcissa tentang keadaan anaknya itu.

"Bagaimana anak saya dok?" Tanya Narcissa yang berlinang air mata. "Anak anda lukanya sedikit parah, jadi setengah ingatannya akan menghilang" kata dokter yang menangani Draco itu. "Setengah ingatan?" Lucius mulai angkat bicara.

"Yeahh, setengah ingatannya. Mungkin ia sedang merindukan seseorang, bisa saja orang yang di rindukan anak anda itu hilang dari ingatannya." ucap dokter itu sambil membenahi kacamatanya.

-FLASHBACK OFF-

"Silahkan duduk " ucap . Draco duduk di samping Harry. Harry yang baru sadar Draco duduk di sebelahnya langsung menatap pemuda itu. Draco balik menatap Harry. "Haiii…" ucap Harry sambil tersenyum. Tetapi Draco hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin.

Hati Harry mencelos, bagaimana mungkin? Seorang sahabat menatapnya dingin seperti itu. "Ka-kau Draco…k-kan?" Tanya Harry sambil megernyitkan matanya. Draco menolah kearah Harry "Kau? Tau dari mana nama depanku?" Draco bingung.

Harry senang bisa bertemu Draco lagi, tapi ia juga sedih..kenapa sahabat waktu kecilnya ini melupakan dia? Sungguh kejam pikir Harry. "Kita kan sahabat Draco!" sahut Harry dengan suaranya yang agak besar.

"?..bisakah anda diam? Atau saya beri anda tugas saja!" ujar sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada. "Ma-maaf sir." Harry langsung menutup mulutnya.

Draco melirik ke arah Harry, 'hmmm..cocok untuk .'

**TBC **

* * *

><p>Yepp…itulah fic pertama dari kita..sorry kalo jelek,sori kalo bosen…pokoknya sori! Dah..oh iya yang udah baca tolong ya review nya readers readers ku sayang :**<p>

#meluk satu satu

Gak tau ini sampe chap berapa, yang penting selesai dah,

Rambutnya Draco itu kayak rambut Tom Felton di Get Him To Greek, berantakan gitu…hehe..okay see yaa next chap


End file.
